Consequences
by BloodSunrise
Summary: He's the most popular Gryffindor in school. She's the most popular Slytherin in school. Together they're sworn enemies...but for how long?
1. Good to be Back?

Golden yellow light spilled invitingly from the large oak doors; I pushed my way through the noisy crush of students towards them. Not one person complained--why would they? I was Gizzy Benoite, and _no one _challenged Gizzy Benoite. Class mates I hardly remembered shouted greetings to me over others heads, I waved absentmindedly while searching the crowd, looking for two people in particular. When I finally spotted Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black they were already through the doors. I whipped my head back around, as, with a jolt, my shoe crashed into something hard, I realised it was a stumpy looking 1st year. He looked up at me accusingly.

"What?!" I snapped. One of the perks of being a dedicated Slytherin was never having to apologise.

He whimpered in reply. I tossed my golden hair and smiled maliciously, well since he was here why not have a little fun? I bent down patronisingly, my signature chunky stilettos usually put me a good inch above the average height, and this little guy was definitely not average.

I flashed my pearly whites almost menacingly. " Do you know who I am?"

"G-G-Guisley B-b-b-" The first year stuttered hopelessly.

"Alright, I haven't got all day. So, is your father the dwarf, or perhaps your mother?" Despite the fact I was practically crouching down, my head was still higher than the boy's was. He looked confused for a moment. Wait for it. Three. Two. One…I saw a glimpse of realisation on his face before the boy blushed scarlet, turned around, and ran away. I flashed a smirk at the onlookers, brought myself back up to my full height and strode through the remaining space towards the doors. But once again I was interrupted…

"Oi, Gizzy! Not gonna come and say Hi to your favourite Gryffindor then?" A deep voice rang out from behind me. When I said _no one _challenged Guisley Benoite I guess I forgot to mention the one exception.

Reluctantly, I turned towards the noise, my heels clicking on the stone-paved ground. I sighed inwardly. Standing in front of me was Sirius Black, he seemed to have grown a foot over the holidays, but his windswept black hair still hung around his high cheekbones and his glinting eyes still bored playful holes into mine. His lips twisted into a smirk, it always felt like he was laughing at some inside joke.

"Sirius, darling, how lovely to see you again." I chimed, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Picking on children younger than you now? Well, I guess the mental age is the same at least." He replied.

"Ooooh, been working on that one over the summer?" I smirked.

Before Sirius had the chance to reply, a dusty teacher in robes that looked as if he'd forgotten to wash them over the holidays started ushering the remaining students inside. Sirius winked and disappeared into the crowd. I shook my head, stupid Gryffindors. I still didn't know why Sirius had been sorted there; he was a pureblood like me, but a reluctant one to say the least.

"Well here we are. To our new students, welcome and to our old students, welcome back. Now I am sure we are all drooling at the prospect of our first feast in a long time..."our headmaster's gravel-like voice rang out across the hall. I couldn't help but wonder how long he had been working at Hogwarts; someone new would have to take over soon. It could have just been the distance but as I squinted down at the man's feet I would have sworn he was wearing carpet slippers. I rolled my eyes to the large ceiling, now displaying a calm night sky, and voiced this to the Narcissa and Lucius, who were sitting either side of me. They both suppressed a laugh.

"Nutter." Muttered Lucius, flicking his platinum blonde hair away from his pale face and resting an elbow on the table. Narcissa giggled and nodded.

Luckily it didn't take long for us ignore the headmaster and tuck into the masses of food laid out before us. In what seemed like the space of two minutes the hall had begun to empty and we were lounging around, feeling incredibly full, telling each other the details of our summer holidays.

"PARTY IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!" I heard someone yell over the racket of a multitude of rowdy students, each trying to exit the hall at the same time.

Narcissa and I exchanged glances and cheeky smiles. A party wasn't a party without Narcissa and Gizzy. Lucius joined us with a knowing look as we headed towards the 3rd floor.

"No need to ask where you two are going then?" He smirked.

Lucius's shock of platinum blonde hair fell over his face; his piercing grey eyes looked us over with a mischievous glint. He stopped to smile at Narcissa momentarily before taking his place in between us and linking arms. Lucius wasn't the type to commit, but this year, well something told me he might just change that reputation. On the subject of relationships my mind strayed, who-oh-who would I go out with this year? Not to sound big headed but I got a lot of requests. The problem was accepting the right guy. I always thought I went for the most obvious choice, the best looking, the one I had the most in common with and all that but…well there was never much of a spark…

"Gizzy!" Narcissa's voice woke me from my thoughts. "We're there."

I smiled and stepped into the crowded room, lights flashed and music blared all around me, I could feel the adrenaline rush already. "Good to be back?" Yelled Lucius over the noise.

"Hell Yeah."


	2. Secrets

Secrets (re-written) I woke the next morning, my head thumping, with flashes of last night running through my mind. The music had been loud, my throbbing ears confirming that, and the disco lights bright. I experimentally opened my eyes, blinking a few times as the dark wooden ceiling of my four poster bed came into focus. The mattress creaked slightly as I pushed myself into a sitting position. Oops. A wave of nausea washed over me and I fell back into the soft sheets, pressing my warm cheek against the cool pillow. After a few minutes yawning and a glance at my watch—which showed the time to be 5:30—I realised I wasn't going to get back to sleep. The sheets crumpled and twisted around my warm body, making em feel strangled. I pushed them to the floor and tried in vein to still me fidgeting limbs. With a defeated sight I gave up the cause and, rather more cautiously, sat up again. This time I felt fine, so I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up. I had to clutch the bedpost for support because the room spun around me. I shook my head, determined to rid myself of this dizziness, and for the walls to stay in the right place. The carpet was soft and warm under my toes as I padded over to the window. My elbows felt cold as I rested them against the stone but I didn't mind. The moon was shining brightly; craters clear on its rough surface. Only a few stars twinkled in the dark velvet sky, each looking bigger and more prominent because if it. A slight breeze blew through the dimly lit grounds, rustling the dry, parched leaves on the high treetops of the forbidden forest. It's shadowy depths looking more sinister at this late hour. One leaf sailed further away than the rest, eventually settling on the surface of the black lake, shattering the smooth body of water into a hundred tiny reflections. I watched until every ripple had smoothed and spread out into nothingness. A wisp of smoke floated up from the stubby chimney of the gamekeeper's hut, though no light came from the windows. It twisted and turned for a long time until finally fading by the whomping willow. Small dewdrops hung like diamonds from the tree's uncannily still branches, it's gnarled, moss covered trunk seemingly frozen by the cold night air. I blinked, I could have sworn something just moved inside that tree. My suspicions were confirmed when it moved again, a shadow by the base of the willow. There was a slight hole right by the ground I had never noticed before. It was into this hole I peered now. What happened next almost made me jump; as if it were a streak of lightning what looked like a scruffy black dog came shooting out from the tree and across the grounds. I frowned, wondering why it had been down there, and how it had got past the, usually, temperamental branches set on decapitating anyone within a 5 metre radius. Feeling more wide-awake than ever, I wandered back over to my trunk and drew out a thick cloak, the heavy material easily covering my body. Maybe a little wander around the castle would help me get back to sleep; it's not like the teachers would be patrolling at this hour. My footsteps echoed, sounding loud in the empty corridor. I almost stumbled over a dent in the floor; maybe this walk was not the best of ideas. The torches on the wall were beginning to flicker and I didn't like the idea of being stuck in a dark corridor at night. I began t turn back when I heard footsteps. Thinking it was a teacher; I looked around frantically for a place to hide. In a stroke of genius I blew out the nearby torches and pressed myself into an alcove. The stone cut at my back, even through the thick material of my cloak, but there was nothing I could do about it. As the footsteps grew nearer it occurred to me that they were ver soft, as if that of an animal's. When the owner of the sound came into view I almost gasped, it was the dog I had seen only minutes ago running from the tree. It had three cuts on its stomach; they looked like the claws of a large beast had made them. If I had been alarmed then it was nothing to how I felt as the dog, in a strangely human motion, looked behind it's-self, then stood in it's back legs and promptly morphed into a human. A human none other than Sirius Black. (**A/N** Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I decided to re-write this because the last chapter really wasn't that good and I'm going to change the plotline from how I originally planned. Yes, itI hate to nag/bug people but…please review ) 


	3. Collapse

Chapter Three-Collapse 

By the time I reached the dorm weak sunlight was escaping through the window. I removed my heavy cloak and scrambled back into bed, waiting for my thoughts to collect themselves. Of course they didn't, instead I lay there for fifteen minutes replaying the scene in my head. Sirius Black had morphed into a dog right before my eyes. How? Why? When? I had absolutely no clue. A fact-about the only one I knew relating to this subject-which only infuriated me further. Did anyone else know? Surely the other marauders would. But Sirius had changed with ease, so would have no problem concealing it from anyone. A permanent frown creased my features while I succeeded only in making myself more and more confused.

The alarm clock on my bedside-table beeped furiously. It's sudden loud tone made me jump out of my skin. I reached to turn it off and almost rolled out of bed. Grabbing the other side of my mattress to steady myself, I reached again and threw the damned contraption across the room. It only beeped louder. Pulling my wand from under my pillow I shouted the first incantation that came into my head. There was a loud bang and the beeping stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Shouted Narcissa, sitting bolt upright and looking dazedly around the room.

"Nothing." I said, in my best innocent tone. (Though if there was ever a time I could have been described as innocent, I highly doubted it.)

I quickly escaped to the bathroom before Narcissa discovered the burn mark in the middle of the floor. There were the faintest traces of bags under my eyes, which I eliminated with a blast of cold water. It felt good against my feverishly warm skin. I left the bathroom fully dressed and refreshed.

"I'm not helping you repair that carpet you know." Warned Narcissa as she passed me for her turn in the bathroom. "See you downstairs"

I rolled my eyes and flung on my school uniform, giving myself a quick once over in the mirror before heading to the hall for some breakfast.

As usual the great hall was filled with students, each adding to the buzz of chatter. Noticing Sirius's absence, I headed over to the Slytherin table, spotting Lucius and sitting down opposite him.

"Where's Cissy?" He asked, the smallest frown creasing his forehead as he poked his cereal around the bowl.

"Good morning to you too." I muttered sarcastically.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "The ever happy Gizzy strikes again."

"Oi!" I said, grabbing some toast and unsuccessfully scraping on some butter. It ended up in a large blob by the corner of my plate. I sighed irritably. Lucius chuckled into his cereal. Glaring at him I pulled out my wand, with a flick the butter was perfectly spread.

"So, you and Cissy are getting pretty close, want to tell me anything?" I said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

To my astonishment Lucius blushed. In my whole life I had never once seen him do that before. But there was a perfectly good reason...

"No, Gizzy, there is nothing he wants to tell you." Said Narcissa primly, sitting down beside me and taking a slice of toast with her dainty fingers.

"Suit yourself." I replied.

The three of us sat in an awkward silence. I rolled my eyes, wondering if I should just put them out of their misery and set up a date. Instead I finished my toast and jumped up from the table, muttering a quick goodbye and leaving them to it. If I knew Lucius, which I did, he wouldn't wait around much longer to make a move- and I knew when I wasn't wanted.

Lessons didn't start for another few minutes and I was at a loss. What on earth to do with myself? The corridors were surprisingly empty for the first day back at school and I wondered why as I strode along.

Five minutes and I hadn't seen a single person. Just as I thought that, footsteps sounded from behind me, they were swift, like a teachers, and since I was skipping class I decided it wasn't exactly the best idea to be bumping into people with the power to give detentions. Glancing around I hurriedly threw myself into a nearby door. I stifled a yell as I tripped over a bucket and went crashing into a jagged stone wall, catching myself at the last minute. I stood in the darkness, how cleshe of me: hiding in a broom closet. The footsteps pattered past and eventually I opened the door a crack and peeked through. The coast was clear, and I resumed my journey.

Inevitably, my thoughts wandered back to Sirius, the questions circling my mind were infuriating. I had to get answers, and there was only one place I could think of finding them. I shuddered..._the library_.

Luckily, by the time I had reached this strange room filled with those odd things called books, it was way past the beginning of first lesson. That meant no one would see me here, thank God, it would totally ruin my reputation. I was sure there was supposed to be a librarian or someone here, but no one else was in sight. I quickly set to work scanning the shelves for something that might help me in my quest for answers.

What felt like hours later, after discovering that all the windows in our dorm were, in fact, not widows at all, but instead had been enchanted to look like a view higher up in the castle (since the dorm rooms were in the dungeons), I gave up. Not a single book I had found gave me any information at all on human transformation. I was beginning to wonder if I hadn't just imagined it all. Sighing, I realised that I had probably missed about half of the charms lesson I was supposed to be at, I didn't mind but I was more likely to be caught here. I got up quickly, my chair scraping the floor loudly as I did. It was then that I found it. The book had been staring me in the face all the time. A dark green, musty looking cover held the title "Animagi: Human to Animal in 27 days". I stared for a few seconds; the information I needed had been right by the edge of the table to which I had brought piles and piles of books. I distinctly remembered staring at it only a few minutes ago and wondering if it was all a lost cause. Now, I'll admit, _that_ was stupid. I quickly flipped open the book, a small cloud of dust making me cough slightly as I flicked through the pages.

A diagram took up about half of the second page; it showed a man bending down and seeming to shrink until eventually, three or so pictures later, he was fully transformed into a small tabby cat. Underneath was a caption "_Becoming an animagus is an incredibly complicated procedure, it is recommended that any wizard or witch attempting should do so with help from others. Since 1843 it has been compulsory to register with the ministry before undergoing the procedure, therefor it is strongly recommended that all readers do so. Anyone who does not register will be breaking the law. It is illegal for children under the age of 19 to attempt the magic described in this book." _

Bingo.

The marauders were 15. It would be the perfect blackmail, should I ever need, or want, to use it. I had once heard James call Sirius Padfoot; I realised now that he must have seen him as a dog. Wormtail, Moony and Prongs now let me think. Well _Wormtail_ probably meant that Peter was a rat, I always thought he looked like one. Prongs I wasn't sure about, and Moony? I flicked through a few more pages of the book but it didn't help. Some of the magic looked incredibly complicated though, and as much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't help but admire the marauders for achieving it all on their own. Questions still wore away at my mind, why did they do it? Why take such risks when they could just wait until they were of age? At least I knew I hadn't just dreamt it now. I had _some _answers.

A loud crash broke the silence and made me jump out of my skin. The castle seemed to shake underneath my feet. My heart beat three times faster as I got up and the shaking got worse. It felt like the castle was going collapse anytime now. In times of crisis the human body was supposed to have two options: fight or flight. Mine chose flight. I could barely feel my feet touching the ground as I sped through the corridors, breath coming in gasps as another crashing sound reached my ears. The stairs were ahead but I didn't slow down. A low roar sounded from the floor below, my skin pricked with fear and I could feel adrenaline rushing through every vein in my body and making my skin tingle. I was looking straight ahead, not down when the stairs reached my feet too fast. My legs gave way beneath me and I screamed as I tumbled helplessly and pathetically down the staircase. Pain exploded in my side and shattered every nerve in my body. Another scream pierced the air and I faintly knew it was mine. The confident walls that had built up Gizzy Benoite came tumbling down brick by brick, tear by tear as a chunk of the Hogwarts roof fell dangerously close to me. "Oh bloody great. I'm going to die aren't I?" I yelled desperately at the gap in the roof. The heavy footsteps that were drawing nearer and nearer went unheard to my deafened ears. "God, I _am." _

"No, you're not." Shouted a deep voice, tone reassuringly calm over the crashes that were growing louder. I craned my neck and saw familiar windswept back hair falling over high cheekbones.

"Sirius." I breathed. Irrational relief spread through me, considering we were still in a building that was falling down all around us.

"Can you get up?" He asked.

I shifted my right leg experimentally. It seemed to move but my side burned as I stood and I almost fell right back down again, Sirius's strong hand supported me though and I limped forward a step. Then another.

We were making slow progress and each rumble made me more jumpy. The only thing that got me to the oak doors was Sirius's voice in my ear, muttering reassuring words, telling me it would be OK, we'd get out.

"Why are you doing this?" I gasped; another stab of pain hit my side. "You could have just left me."

"I may be a Black, but that doesn't mean I'm like the rest. Just because we didn't get on doesn't mean I'm gonna to let you get crushed." He told me as we finally stepped through the doors.

I caught a glimpse of almost all the school grouped together on the grounds, the sun glinting in the morning air and excited chatter before I was engulfed in a painful hug. Narcissa appeared to be trying to squeeze me to death.

(A/N Sorry about the Library Bashing hehe. I know it's taken a long time for me to update I'm truly sorry but I have had a lot to do! Please review, the more I get the more likely I am to update sooner! D Oh and thank you to everyone who has already!)


End file.
